Burgandy Sky
by Kelyi
Summary: In a world ruled by fear and Lord Voldermort, Severus Snape struggles to fight double calling...and the reapperance of a woman he thought long since dead
1. Broken

It was all her fault, the would have been safe stowed in the muggle world until this was over, but she had to come to them. She dropped her head, allowing her dark hair to cover her face, hiding the scratches, the dried blood with thick mahagony tresses that where now tangled around her face. She rubbed struggling to loosen the tight bounds that held her fast, rubbing into the delicate skin around her wrists drawing her blood to stain the ropes, but with her arms draw and bound behind her back this was no easy task.

The wood of the chair rubbed into her body, that had been held there for who knew how long, she had given up counting along time ago, and with nothing in sight to measure the time she couldn't be sure. Looking through the curtian that covered her face, trying to percieve what lay beyond that darkness that blanketed her prision.

A soft scraping, voices floating, a shaft of light now pouring in, hands upon her, the laughter, her tears, the light dissapearing, the voices fading, all repeating, as such dominated her days. The scraping sounded again, the voices, the light, she lifted her head almost frightened to look as this figure stepped into the light. A wicked grin was splattered across the face of Draco Malfoy, his eyes sparkling with amussment. He waved his hand, the figure that had entered behind him moved slowly towards her, dropping her head once more, she did not wish to see.

A hand cuffed under her chin, a slap across her face, a strong command, her head slowly moving upright again, her swollen eyes dragging themselves open, a soft gasp, a vial placed to her lips, falling into blissful darkness...

Severus Snape removed the vial, replaced the cork and returned it to his pocket inside his billowing black robes. Turning to look once again at the sneering contradiction known as Draco Malfoy, Snape pulled from his pocket the cloth bag and upon tossing it to Malfoy moved to untie the captive. Releasing the blood stained ropes and studying her wrists, she had rubbed them in a form of struggle and without proper care they had become slightly infected.

Snape grimaced as she fell foward from the chair and into his ready arms, her wieght would prove no problem to carry, the truth of the problem would sit upon if he could get her out of this hellish place. Turning to Malfoy, Snape nodded slightly in the younger man's direction before starting out the door, met half way there by what Malfoy called Snape's 'escort'. Crabbe and Goyle, once goonies now turned bodyguards walked on either side of Snape as he made his way through the endless corridors, and towards the ever growing prayer that he could rescue this woman.

Upon reaching the door that would speak the very difference between life or death, Goyle lay a small package on the waist of Snape's patronage and with a wave of his hand sent the potions master out of the door. Once the slam greeted Snape's ears, he hurried quickly to a waiting automobile and wrestled open the door, placed the woman in the passenger seat, and climbed in himself. Starting the engine, Snape glaced across the seat making sure she wasn't awaking yet.

The car started to hover above the ground and Snape quickly pressed down upon the acclerater, gaining altitude and gazing down upon a broken world. Fires had raged, smoke was billowing, death was everwhere, the sky seemed to keep it's orangish hue, things where changing, things had changed. Flying quickly stone towers soon came into view, painting a contrast of gray against the brillant orange of the sky, threatening it's potency with vivid life devoid of its surroundings. Descending to a stop in the courtyard Snape removed the keys from the ignition, carefully reaching for the young woman, Snape managed to place his cloak around her as he pulled her across the seat and carried her briskly across the courtyard.

Moving to a fern covered door, a wave of the wand, a whisper of words, a slow creaking and a quick step down a flight of stairs moved the couple into Snape's rooms. Setting her carefully into the black satin sheets of his bed, Snape moved into the bathroom to wet a rag for her beratted wrists, looking into the mirror as he turned on the water. His face was paler then usual, worry knitted across his prominent brow, dark hair in tangles, hands shaking. With warm rag in hand Snape returned into his room, soothing the water across her swollen wrists, praying she wouldn't wake up just yet, hence his luck she did. Eyes fluttering, fists balling, hands fighting, tears falling, struggling, fighting.

"Stupid Girl! Sit still! Damn it Mediterania. DON'T MOVE."

Those harsh words stilled her movement, and Mediterania finally knew where she was, back at Hogwarts and appearently with one of her least favorite people. Wincing as the hot water poluced her rope worn hands, Mediterania looked around the small room. Nothing had changed since she had been here last, except the cold, snarveling presence before her known as Snape. Falling into her memories of past times, she didn't notice when Snape moved back and stood staring at her with his hands on his hips. Sighing heavily, Mediterania moved to get up and head elsewhere when she felt Severus grab her roughly by her shoulders and toss her back down onto the bed hard. Standing over her, breathing heavy, eyes sething, trembling, he choked out, "You never told me!"

Mediterania set stunned at Severus's sudden action, which one of the many secrects was he talking about? Malfoy? India?

"What the hell Severus Snape?"

Snape grabbed her roughly by her bear, cut seen shoulders and shook her until she managed a slap across his face, in which he finally released her. "THE SECRECTS YOU HAVE KEPT FROM ME! MY OWN DAUGHTER YOU KEPT! WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS INDIA!"

Snape reached for her again, but this time Mediterania was ready, well placed nails drew blood, and five little scratches across his cheek, crossing through the stubble of his beard and almost making it to his eye. Grabbing his face and her thin wrist, Snape muttered curses under his breath about stupid girls and her nature. Mediterania renched her hand away from his, anger flashing in her eyes as she pulled herself to her feet, wrapping the robe more securly around her. Stalking around him Mediterania headed towards the door to Severus' room, she wanted away from him as quick as she could. Turning to face him she spat,

"Stop that muttering, you once loved me for those things you are cursing."

Mediterania started though the door when something hit her, crumpling she felt as if her body was being torn into many peices as she struggled to move, finally losing her footing the could feel herself falling towards the hard stone floor of the dungeons. Steeling herself for the impact, she felt a pair of arms gather her up and take her away from the door, the pain slowly subsiding as she was comming to again. A voice broke through the haze of pain, a sound that was the farthest from comforting.

"Stupid Girl, Don't think that Malfoy would have let you go that easily? Until I figure out this curse you have to stay near to me!"

Mediterania was now all the way awake, Malfoy, Curse, Snape, she was going to be crazy before this was over. Why hadn't she just died? Why had she kept up the fight? To come back to the very man that hated her to his core? Mediterania pulled out of his arms and stalked over to the dresser, digging through it for something more to wear then Severus's worn black cloak that bore the Slytherian Crest. Hearing him snarl from behind her, Mediterania turned and felt a soft garment smack her soundly in the face, as she drew up her hands to pull it away, and throw it back, Mediterania stopped as she gained a good look at the garment, running her fingers over the worn material that had faded from time, the once brilliant red was the colour of brick. Looking up, Mediterania saw that the rest of the outfit lay on the bed; her old faded jeans, plus other garments that she had left, and that Severus had apparently gone next door into his office, for she heard the thumping of books falling off the shelves, and cursing that followed.

Mediterania quickly moved over to the bed, and grabed her undergarments from the pile, pulling them quickly on, thinking back to the day she had run. Sliding the sweater over her head, Mediterania relized the garment was going to be tight, and slightly uncomfortable, along with her jeans, her hips having widened with the expanse of childbirth, her body no longer stock and lanky as it had been, but none the less, she was still far too skinny. Seeing Severus reenter out of the corner of her eye with a rather large book, and go around her to sit on the edge of the bed, Mediterania flopped into his chair by the fireplace, staring into the embers that danced in a soft pattern, pulling Severus's soft black cloak back around her shoulders, difting into the memory of the comfort it provided.

Severus looked over the edge of his reading at her, the outfit was now tigher then it once had been, Mediterania had aged more then the six physical years that had passed, her eyes no longer contained the sparkle they once had, and her eyes were dark ringed with years of worry and lack of sleep, the aged outfit now looked out of place on her, as if she had transended all that she once was. But as her fingers clutched tightly into the fabric of his dark garment that she had pulled back around her, Severus wondered how much of her really had changed. Feeling her gaze move once more from the floor to him, Severus reducked his head into the book, knowing that she had felt his gaze. Finally she spoke,

"Do you know what variation of a curse Malfoy used?"

Snape looked up from the book he had started to read, perched on the bed he cooked his head in the way he always did and he thumbed back a page and held the book out to her. Mediterania reached across and took the hardbound volume, not surprised to find that the book was magic. The pictures moved about, show casing the many herbs and remedies until it settled on one, Mediterania had not noticed that Snape had come and stood next to her until she looked up and jumped slightly, she hated it when he would do that. Pointing a potion roughed hand at the picture Snape discribed the many possiblities as the book moved through the pictures and Mediterania found herself dozing in spite of the rest she had at the hands on the potion.

Finally she gave up the fight and nodded off, her hands loosing on the book as Snape caught it and placed it on the side table. Debating to move her from the chair into his bed, or simply place a blanket on her and leave her in the chair. Wanting to slam his fist, but not wanting to wake her up, he finally moved his hand benieth her and carefully pulled her into his arms.

She was warm benieth his robe, as her head fell against his shoulder sleeply. Snape winced as old memories surfaced to his awaked mind again, he cursed softly, he had erraticated her of everything thing in his waking life...But his dreams where a different story. Biting down the curses as he crosses the small space, he shifted her away from him and pulled back the sheet and placed her under it. She shifted slightly before curling up into the sheets, her thick hair falling into her face, Snape reached down to move a few pieces before snapping himself back into reality. Grimacing he stalked back towards the fire, kicking in an escaped coal, Snape flopped back down into the chair and fell asleep.


	2. As the world falls down

The moon set, the sun rose pushing it's rose hinted fingers against the horizon painting once more the magnificant orange hue, as it's rays clamored their way through a vine covered window to land on the closed eyes of Mediterania. Playing it's way across until she opened her eyes, and then sheilded her face with her hand, rolling over she was greeted with the site of a sleeping Snape flopped in the oversized chair. Pushing back the covers she silently crept across Snape's room to the bathroom and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Pushing her hair away from her face she noted the straches red, cuts deep, brusies, bumps, sighing softly she walked over to the tub and turned on the water for the shower, not surprised that it was immediaitly cold, Severus never did seem to like warmth. Turning the hot water as far as it would go Mediterania quickly pulled her clothes from her body and climbed into the tub, pulling the curtain around behind her.

The sound of running water awoke Snape, stretching to relieve his cramped muscles from sleeping crunched in the chair, muttering about how he should be used to it by now, he moved to knock on the door when it opened and Mediterania practically ran into him. Taking a quick step out of the way, Snape waved her out of the doorway and out of his way. Once she was out of the doorway Snape swept by, slamming the heavy wooden door behind him. Mediterania moved towards the fire, forgetting the cold in the mornings and having wet hair wasn't helping matters much at all.

Snuggling more into the robe she was wearing, Mediterania finally managed to stoke the coals enough to have a decent fire going, she held out her mahagony tresses in hopes to dry them and take the chill away from her neck and back. After a few minutes she heard a creak as the door opened and Snape reappeared clean shaven and cleaner, she thought. He was watching as Mediterania was holding out her hair in an attempt to dry it, clutching her abandoned clothes in his fingers. Holding them out to Mediterania and watching as she pulled them on, Severus snapped,

"Have you forgotten your school years completely girl?"

Mediterania felt her anger rising in her chest as she plucked her hair away and climbed to her feet, pushing her wet hair back over her shoulders she faced Snape as her face grew hot. She retorted,

"Of course not, I have a living reminder of them!"

Snape resisted the urge to raise his hand to her, or even his voice, she seemed to enjoy agitating him. Crossing the distance between them and rougly grabbing her shoulders Snape placed his face near hers, she wanted to flinch and turn away as she struggled to get free from his iron grip. Snape was breathing hard as he roughly shook her,

"Don't speak of that time ever!"

Mediterania pulled free from Snape, wanting slap the expression off his face,

"Well I suppose then you are embarrssed! The great Severus Snape is embarssed by me! I don't find that

surprising one bit, and let me guess, India isn't your daughter right? That would be what the great Severus Snape would say, and he is an honorable man!"

Snape felt his own anger rising, he finally lost his temper and with a great heave managed a shove to Mediterania's shoulders sending the woman topling for the floor, a loud siren sounded and Snape snapped his head around as voices floated through the hall, grabbed Mediterania roughly off the floor where she had fallen, Snape drug her up the stairs of the dungeons and though his class room quickly. Struggling to get her footing Mediterania didn't noitce a familar figure running towards her,

"Teri!"

Her head snapped up, it couldn't be, what would she say to him? Biting her lip she cast a glance to a figure running towards them, loping quickly across the large entry way, he pulled Mediterania from Snape's rough grip and crushed her to his chest. Breaking down in his arms, Mediterania started to sob while he tried to figure out what she was saying,

"I...sorry...Ginny...baby...Harry forgive me!"

Harry Potter rubbed Mediterania's back as he tried to calm her, surely she didn't blame herself for the attack on the Potter's and Weasly's, did she? Speaking softly to her,

"It's alright Teri, I don't blame you, we've found the children and Hermione. And Severus knows where

Ginny is, everything will be alright, now come on! The attack could be worse this time and we need help! You do still have your wand don't you?"

Mediterania shook her head, she had gotten rid of it a long time ago, shortly after India was born she had given up her magic life and retired to the muggle world that she had been raised in. Harry sighed, they could use the help to keep Hogwarts from the inevitable attacks on it's sovergintiny and without Dumbledore...Harry pushed the thought from his head, he wouldn't let anything happen to this beloved place. Pulling Mediterania along, Harry ran for the Gryffindor tower to wince the attacks would be defended from. Running up the stairs with Snape and Mediterania behind him, Harry quickly reached the top and opened the huge doors, letting the putrid stench from a crumbling world that was slowly being made over to suit the likeness of Voldermort. The orangish hue intensified, and then Mediterania was on her knees, with Snape crouching over her, arms shielding the two of them as wood splintered down, slashing everyone with pinprick cuts. Pulling himself to his feet, Snape moved in behind Harry aid the casting of a shield that would, hopefully, help retain the tower long enough for them to hold out a formable counter attack.

Another attack sent the two back aways, but the small shield that was growing was holding. Moving to help Harry, Mediterania struggled to think of what she could do to help, without her wand she could do small ammounts of magic, but nothing of this maginitude, she watched as Professor McGongol joined Harry's side, adding her power to the frey while Harry started building up power for the counter attack. As the bright ball grew slowly, Mediterania noticed the tired look comming over Harry's face, how long had they been fighting like this? Watching as Harry sluggishly moved to the window, and relased the ball while loud claps came, and more wood splintered from the top of the castle somewhere. Ducking and covering her head, Mediterania watched as Harry sagged to the floor, hanging onto the railing as he struggled to cover his head and stay upright.

Then whatever it was, was gone and they sky returned to it's former hue, while Harry finally clattered to the floor. Pulling herself to her feet and running over to Harry, Mediterania knelt next to him and carefully helped him to his feet, slipping her arm under his. Snape came and took Harry's other arm, while Harry rested on the both of them. Carefully leading Harry from the tower and back to his room, Snape bellowed for Poppy and caught Harry as he almost launched forward, nearly taking Mediterania down with him. Snape reorainted Harry, gave Mediterania a moment to get her feet under her again, and then started back off making slow progress towards the medical wing.

Poppy meet the two right outside the door, quickly waving her hand in the direction to take Harry as she ran off for the proper potions to recuperate him. Snape and Mediterania moved Harry to the bed that Poppy had specified, then moved back out of the way to let the med witch work. Backing away Mediterania bumped into Snape's other arm, which elicted a curse, Mediterania quickly turned around to see Snape examing a wound caused by the wood splintering. Reaching for his arm, while Snape yanked it away from her sight.

"Severus Snape, you let me see that NOW." A harsh whisper from Mediterania, and Snape, casting her a

hard look, finally moved his arm back into her view. Taking her hand and gently pulling back the edges of Snape's torn robe, Mediterania carefully scrutinzed the wound making sure that nothing was in it. Poppy returned over to the two,

"Harry wants to see you Mediterania, and...Severus! What happened to your arm?"

Mediterania pulled her hand away as Poppy started to tear into Snape about not saying anything and infections that would happen if he didn't let her work with that right now, laughing softly to herself Mediterania wandered over to Harry's bed. He was still terribly pale and his breathing still seemed slightly labored, but he opened his eyes as Mediterania pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Casting him a smile and taking his hand,

"I'm here Harry."

Forcing his best smile, Harry tried to sit up. Mediterania shook her hand and carefully pushed him back down, "Poppy said you need to rest Harry, she also said you wanted to ask me something."  
Harry nodded gently, reaching into the past. "Teri, you dissapeared after the Christmas our last year, now you have returned with so many secrects, what happened?"  
Mediterania cast her eyes down, shifting them nervously around to see that Severus was no where in sight, sighing softly she spoke "Love, Life, everything I suppose."  
Harry started to speak but with a gently move of her hand, Mediterania cut him off, "I'll tell you, just don't interupt me."


	3. Times past

"Teri!"

Mediterania looked up to see Harry Potter moving towards her, dragging his trunk behind him. Apparently he was going to the Weasley's for Christmas again this year like he had been doing, along with going there over other short school holidays. He knelt next to the chair that Mediterania was curled up in, taking the book from her hands and placing it upside down on the table next to the girl, his eyes shining.

"Well Harry Potter, what's gotten into you? Ginny again?"

Mediterania laughed as her last comment turned Harry's cheeks pink, nodding curtly he held out a black box for Mediterania to see,

"I am going to ask Ginny on Christmas Teri, do you think she'll say yes?"

Mediterania couldn't help but laugh at Harry's boyish behaviour, eighteen and still a little unsure. Smiling at him Mediterania tapped the black box, "I am sure Ginny will, since you two have been doing things!" Harry turned even redder,

"Why in the world did it have to be you that caught us?"

Harry teased his friend back, as Mediterania faked being hurt while blushing slightly, she hadn't ment to interupt anything. After all she should have knocked before entering the Griffendor Prefect boy's room, and she did turn around and leave quickly. Mediterania watched as Harry slid the box back into his pocket.

"You are lucky that I caught you Harry! And not anyone else!"

Harry chuckled lightly, he was happy that at least it wasn't a professor or someone who would squel to the

professors. Patting his pocket lightly he climbed to his feet,

"Well I believe that it's time for me to go, you sure you don't want to come along Teri? I am sure the

Weasley's won't mind much at all."

Mediterania shook her head, her thick, long, dark hair flying around her face as she did so. Pushing a strand back behind her ear once more she stood to give Harry a good bye hug, wrapping her arms tightly around the boy's neck, Mediterania whispered softly,

"Be careful Harry, don't make me worry."

Harry patter Mediterania on the back, "Don't worry about me Teri, I'll return with the future Mrs. Potter safe and sound! And I'll bring back her brother too, Hermione would kill me if I didn't!"  
Laughing as Ron and Hermione appeared around the corner to slug Harry in the arm, Mediterania joined into the friendly fray until a voice boomed.

"What is going on here? Mr.Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you are going to miss your train and I

doubt you wish to remain here."

Pulling Hermione to her feet, Ron quickly grabbed his trunk and Hermione's thin hand and took off, away from the visage in black that had stopped the friendly brawl. Harry squeezed Mediterania's hand quickly, and took off with an apolygetic look for leaving Mediterania to deal with Snape. Turning back towards the wayword professor Mediterania watched as he looked down at her, she wasn't much shorter then he, but Snape enjoyed making people feel small, hence he looked at her over his nose.

"I gather you are staying on this year Ms. Wellington?"

Mediterania nodded slightly as Snape arched an eyebrow at her, "I believe it's wise to speak when you are spoken to."

Mediterania bit back an insult at Snape's words, the ever proper, annoying Professor Snape.

"Yes Sir, I am staying here. I also believe that the nod I gave answered that question."

Snape raised his eyebrow higher, he wasn't used to being spoken back to like that. Most of his students were frightened of him for his bullying of them, but Mediterania stood her ground instead of cowering away. How brave was she?

"Well Ms. Wellington, I also believe that it is not proper to talk back to your professors, settle that sarcasm of yours, or it will be points off your house."

Mediterania shook her head unknowingly, he had no right to bully her like this! Tossing her hair back off her shoulders Mediterania placed her hands on her hips,

"And it is also not polite to bully people Professor Snape."

Snape's mouth condensed into a tight line that seemed to pinch his face, "Twenty points from Gryffindor Ms. Wellington, I suggest you stop while you are still in the harbor of my patience."  
Snape turned on his booted heel and with a flowing and curving, his black cape dissapeared after him down the long dark halls. Mediterania sighed, Hogwarts was now strangely quiet with practically everyone being gone for the break, Mediterania returned to the comfy, overstuffed chair to continue her reading. She picked her book back up again, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her from just the shadow filled hallway behind her that shifted downwards slightly and then turned as boot clattered softly across the stone.

Mediterania turned around behind her, upon seeing no one she shrugged and went back to her place in the mythology book she had borrowed from Hogwarts massive libarary. Thumbing through the last few gold leaved pages, Mediterania climbed up from her chair and stretched, her red sweater tighening across her chest. Pulling at the thing, she moved her sock enamored feet back towards the staircases, to resend to the Gryffindor tower and her soft, warm bed. Reaching the staircases, and climbing up the one that would lead her to her tower, Mediterania didn't notice that the pair of eyes was once more behind her, hidden just slightly in the shadows that had followed her back from the common room downstairs and now to the great stairs.

As soon as Mediterania turned the corner to the Gryffindor tower, the eyes dissapeared into the shadows once again as Mediterania turned around, she couldn't shake the sense that she was being followed. Shrugging again, but pulling her wand from her pocket just to be sure, Mediterania approched the portrait that guarded the door and moved to where the fat Lady could see her. With a pluck of her hanky the fat lady asked,

"Staying on this year? Well then, Password?"

Mediterania muttered "Draconus.", The fat Lady waved her hankerchief aside and the door creaked open, Mediterania smilied and past through the portal to home and into the warmth of the Gryffindor common room. No one was about at the hour, checking the clock on the mentle Mediterania relized that she had just made the nightly curfew and breathing a sigh of relief, Mediterania made it back up to her room. She was lucky, she shared a room with another Gryffindor girl, whom was also a seventh year, and she had gone home for the holidays so she would have the room all to herself.

At the moment, Mediterania thought that a nice warm bubble bath would be nice and enough to help her dift off to sleep on this cold night, as the snow beat against her window. Mediterania wandered over, and then flung the picture window open and crossed out onto the ajacent balacony as the snow hit her gentley, landing in her dark and tangling itself there. Mediterania leaned on the railing and softly sang into the flowing snow difts, a muggle song that her mother had taught her long ago and the gentle melody floated into the court yard below as something there caught Mediterania's eye. A figure dressed in black, he stood out starkly against the white snow as he looked up at the Griffyndor tower, Mediterania squinted, trying to make out who was looking, but he was too far away and then he looked up.

Mediterania's eyes widened as she quickly backed through the picture window again, slamming it so hard that the glass rattled in it's ornate framing. Mediterania leaned against her wall, what was HE doing down there, it was almost as if he was looking for her...Mediterania shook her head, he was probably just out for an evening stroll in the fine weather, that was it. Sighing Mediterania pulled the heavy curtians closed, and then headed for her bathroom, peeling off her cloths as she went. Leaving them in a small heap beside the door, she entered and then locked it behind her.

Moving to turn on the water, Mediterania quickly turned the hot up, knowing that it would take a bit to reach the tower, she moved to check out her face in the mirror. The winter had left her skin something akin to the color of paste, and made her eyes look huge benieth her maghony hair that always seemed to be in her face. Feeling steam fill the room, Mediterania turned to climb into her warm bath water, when the sound of her door opening caught her ears, and she practically jumped out of the tub. looking around quickly for her cloths she remember wence she had left them.

Cheeks burning with anger, Mediterania moved to her bathroom door, pretty confident that her cloths should be just on the other side of the door. She wrapped a towel around her, and quickly moved to open the door, grab her cloths, and then quickly duck back in again. As she opened the door a crack, a hand reached and grabbed her arm with another equally white hand, and a loud,

"HAA!"


	4. Musings

Mediterania renched her hand loose and smacked her attacker lightly across the back of his blonde head, knocking his hair askew. Trying to hide a smile,

"Draco! I know that Slytherins have no manners, but at least you could have knocked!"

Draco pulled off his invisiblity clock and tossed it onto Mediterania's desk chair, before turning to look at her, his trademark smile appeared.

"Now that's no way to talk to ME now is it?"

Draco moved forward, causing Mediterania to have to move back towards the wall, bumping into the wall with her thin hands, and then pressing her back into it. Draco placed his hands on her shoulders,

"Maybe there's a better way hm?"

Draco moved his head down, blonde hair falling across Mediterania's face, tickling her forehead and cheeks as Mediterania pushed against his grip and stood on her tip toes, Draco moved his lips towards hers, catching her thick hair in his hands...

"MR.MALFOY!"

The couple turned to see a very angry vision with black robes billowing around him in Mediterania's doorway, Snape was breathing hard as he went and grabbed Draco by his upper arm, tossing the boy away from Mediterania, as she struggled to hide behind the bathroom door, her whole thin face was red as was her shoulders and ears. As her skin burned with embarssment, she managed to get a hand on her cloths and duck back into the bathroom. Slamming the door, pressing in the lock and leaning heavely on the door, Mediterania heard Snape's voice boom at Draco to 'Go back to the Slytherin common room immediatly!'. Mediterania qucikly pulled her skirt and top on, not bothering with her socks or shoes and quietly reopened the door. Snape sat pacing on the other side, he almost sneered at her as she came back out and hung her dark head.

'At least I have the dignity to be embrassed!' Mediterania thought as Snape simply stared at her, waiting

for her to say something so he could take off more house points for that. Mediterania finally lifted her head and looked at Snape, her cheeks were as red as the sheets upon her bed.

Finally Snape muttered,"We'll have to speak with Professor Dumbledore about this young lady. Come with me."

Snape briskly turned on his heel, and quickly walked from the room, leaving Mediterania to have to run to catch up. Finding Snape waiting by the front door, tapping his foot impatiently and throwing her gazes sharper then knives. Taking Mediterania by the top of her arm, Snape lead her out of the tower and towards the staircases. As they waited for one to move, Snape steadily tightened his grip on her arm as Mediterania struggled not to scream at him. About two seconds later Mediterania had had enough,

"Dammit, Let go. That hurts."

Snape jerked around to look at her, tightening his grip on her arm and looking harder at her,

"Watch your mouth young lady, Ten more points from your house and however many is decided for finding a boy in your room, a boy from another house no less!"

Mediterania grimaced once more and struggled to keep her mouth closed tightly, unfortunately her nature got the better of her reservations.

"The only problem that you will have Professor, is that Draco is from your house! It must be embrassing to have Draco seeing someone like me."

Snape whirled around to face her, his dark cape matched the colour of the anger in his eyes. Snape gripped her arm harder as he spoke,

"I thought you would know better then to frolic with the type of Draco Malfoy. But apperantly, you are no more then a stupid girl."

Mediterania felt her ire rise once more, she was already angry at this man, and he seemed to enjoy

prevoking her! Snarling at him, Mediterania quickly pulled foward towards the now docked staircase, when she felt Snape grab tightly to her arm, and forced her to wait for him. Mediterania resisted her urge to bring her fists up against the man, her anger could be dangerous and she had been to visit Dumbledore many a time during her first years here.

Many of the offensenses had involved her fighting another student, and the fight was almost always one sidded, with Mediterania inflicting brusies, cuts, scrapes, breaking a bone. She had learned gradually as she had aged to curb her rage, to bury deep the secrects of her past. But tonight, tonight this one man was causing her well buried rage to bubble up to the surface. She was thankful that they soon crossed towards the griffen the guarded the staircase to Dumbledores' office, but Snape hadn't released his grip, nor loosed it. He quickly snapped,

"Fudge Chocolate."

As the stairs quickly appeared, Snape quickly moved to mount them, dragging a protesting Mediterania with him. Twisting around in the tight stairwell, Mediterania managed to free herself from Snape's crushing grasp. Wriggling her arm, as if to see if everything was still attached, Mediterania quickly dove to the other side of the stairwell and pratically fell into Dumbledores' office. Snape cursed softly and climbed out behind her, quickly regaining his hold on her arm and taking her towards Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore quickly looked up over his glasses and supressed a smile as Snape brought Mediterania before him, as he had done many times before. Setting the young woman down in a chair, Snape hovered behind her as he waited for Dumbledore to say something. Smiling gently at Mediterania to place her mind at ease, Dumbledore quietly spoke.

"What is the problem here Severus?"

Snape moved his hands and placed them on the chair behind Mediterania's head.

"Ms Wellington had a boy in her room after curfew, a boy from another house headmaster. One Draco Malfoy."

Dumbledore looked over his glasses at Mediterania, Did this girl never stop flirting with disastor? She had so many time before dabbled in things that could have gotten her hurt, or even killed, and yet she would go out and do something to top the last thing she had managed to get out of. But now, she was in league with Malfoy, and Dumbledore doubted that the boy had honorable intentions for the young woman.

"Severus, could you please excuse us for a moment?"

Dumbledore watched as Snape's face contourted into rage, but he kept his composiour and quickly exited Dumbledore's office. Once Albus was sure that Severus was gone, he watch as Mediterania visiblely relaxed and brought her eyes up to Dumbledore's.

"Now, Mediterania, what was Mr. Malfoy doing in your room?"

Dumbledore watched as Mediterania squirmed slightly and then reddened noticablely. Dumbledore simply smilied, but sobered instantly when he remember who he was talking about. Mediterania picked her head up, and quickly looked Dumbledore in the eye,

"Draco, Mr Malfoy, Is my boyfriend Sir."

Dumbledore felt worry lines appear on his forhead quickly, as he looked hard at Mediterania,

"Mediterania, you are capable of making your own decsions, but please consider my advice on this matter.

Mr. Malfoy might not be the best choice."

Mediterania bit her lip, she had heard the exact same thing from some of the other Gryffindor's who had seen the two together, Harry had even told her that Draco was using her for a quick lay. Mediterania knew she had the reputation for being the 'Bad girl', but she truely knew, it was all an act. But having heard all this before, she was more then willing to prove everyone wrong.

"I am capable of making my own decsions!"

Mediterania hadn't ment to snap, but she had had enough of everyone telling her what to do. She could handle whatever her decsions brought her, even if it ment something that she might regret. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow before contintuing,

"I know you can, but regardless, the rules have been broken. First of curfew, then having a boy from

another house in your room. I believe, in this case, taking off house points will not help. Therefore, I sentence you to helping clean the dungeons with professor Snape, also to do whatever work he has you doing, seeing the fact that his spying has caught you, he can participate in your punishment."

With that Dumbledore winked and smiled, causing a soft smile to break out on Mediterania's face as well.Dumbledore climbed to his feet, and watched as Mediterania climbed up as well. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Dumbledore escorted the young woman to the door. As she climbed into the stairwell, Mediterania turned and embraced Dumbledore as a daughter would a father. Dumbledore patted the young girl on the top of the head, he had always had a soft, almost fathering feeling towards the young woman. Mediterania released him, and he ushered her quickly back into the stairwell, where she nearly crashed into a waiting black visage.

Snape stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his dark billowing robes clung to the stone wall and made him to seem like a part of the shadow that clung to the wall, struggling to hide from the light that appeared even brighter now. Dumbledore waved Snape to come in, and turned to return to his desk, his long robes trailing behind him. Snape looked down at Mediterania, who was apparently sulking as she looked down at the floor, before he entered. The door to the stairwell closed quickly behind Snape as he entered, and he heard the soft scrape as the concret stairwell redesended back to the stairwell level that would take Mediterania back to her rooms.


End file.
